A Deadly Past
by foreveru
Summary: When someone betrays an Original, it never tends to work out well. Especially a certain hybrid that has a knack for vengeance. One girl had been one of those people to do that not so smart thing. What will happen when that action comes back to haunt her? (Klaus x oc)
1. Chapter 1

Who would have ever thought that one stupid mistake could affect someone for the rest of their lives? Rosaline, or Rosalie, had never thought much about that little saying. Maybe if she would have then she would have never found herself in the same situation that her 'friend' was in. If anyone could call Katherine Pierce a friend that is. The woman sure had a way of making someone feel as if she were someone that was trustworthy and have a loyalty to her even if it meant doing something that could jeopardize their own life and freedom.

The mistake had cost her, that was for sure. What was the fun of being a vampire if you were always on the run and hiding from someone? The only other person that knew what this was like was the person who had put her in the position in the first place. Because of this she wondered what the heck she was doing coming here to Mystic Falls. The woman contacts her after like a decade of them not really communicating saying how there was something she'd be interested in seeing back at Mystic Falls and now here she was. Mostly it was out of mere curiosity but in the back of her mind the saying about curiosity killing the cat stuck in her head.

The night was fairly quiet so far from what the blonde was seeing. This was the first time she had been back here since the fire with the tombs and her escape out of here before being trapped in the church. This place brought back a lot of memories, some of which were not good. After finding out what Katherine was talking about she planned to get out of there and back across the sea where she had become quite taken to.

The noise up ahead in one of the nicer houses seemed to indicate a party and as she grew closer it became apparent that was the case. Well I'm certainly dressed up for a party, she thought. Her purple, one shoulder, long sleeved, dress and black pumps might have been a bit much for simply checking up a party, but having lived in a time where women always wore dresses she was still fond of them. Even if she did happen to like the short ones that showed off her legs. Jeans were nice too, however.

There were a lot of people there that were all drinking, typically, and she didn't recognize a soul. There was also no Katherine in sight. This seemed like the setting that devious little vampire would be in, and yet she had yet to spot the woman so far. Maybe her instinct was wrong but a party was usually the place anything interesting would happen. Especially where a vampire was concerned.

After a bit more looking around and even taking a glance inside Rosalie finally decided to just check out the rest of the town. There were many places Katerina could be and maybe she just wasn't here. Turning around she started to walk but a familiar voice made her stop dead in her tracks and sent an ice cold feeling through her veins.

"Well what do we have here? Rosaline, love, it's been a long time."

((So I wouldn't call this a chapter per say. More like me posting a sample to see if anyone might be interested. This would be my first fanfic and so I'm definitely looking for reviews. Just please no being horrible and cruel just because you can be.))


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie forced herself to turn back around instead of trying to bolt out of there like she would hear very much preferred. Klaus Mikaelson was not someone she had ever intended to run into again. This was bad, very bad. Why on earth Katherine would have thought she wanted to see him again was beyond her. The only thing that came to mind was shewas tricked here. Great. If she made it out of this alive she'd try and find a way to kill that woman for setting her up like this. Even if she was older and stronger. Two could play this sort of game.

Forcing a smile she wondered if any of the others were here too. If she had caught a glimpse of Rebekah or Elijah she would have taken the hint he was likely there and took off before this ever happened. Luck wasn't with her that day, though, as she hadn't seen either of them and wasn't even fortunate enough to spot him first before he did her. Well there was nothing she could do about that now. "It has. I guess time flies," she spoke. The nerves were there but she didn't want that to actually show through. Especially not in front of so many people. Feelings were a sign of weakness, and even more so in front of a member of a family like his.

That amused look she had seen so many times in the past had crossed his face. Usually when seeing it happen it had been towards other people who had done something to anger him. Now she was the one on the receiving end and it wasn't a very thrilling experience. "Yes, well, I suppose it does when you spend a few centuries off over seas."

Opening her mouth she almost responded but that caught her off guard. How would he know that's where she had been? Unless none of his connections found her in the states and he assumed. Either way it creeped her out a little to think of the possibility he had some idea of where she had been but never deemed killing her important enough. _Yet_, she thought. _Now that I'm here it's a lot more convenient for him_. The only question was, why would he bother with a town like Mystic Falls? New Orleans, New York, California, or other big city places were more his family's style.

"What can I say, there's a lot of nice views and things to see in those other countries." Maybe if she could cause a distraction long enough to get away then she could be out of there and long gone. While the most logical thought, it was the easiest one to guess that she was thinking.

"You haven't met any of the other guests, how rude of me. Mindy, darling" he called over a girl about her height with dark, curly, hair. "This is Rosaline." His attention turned back towards even if she would have prefered it not have. "I hear Mindy has quite the nasty bite I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you." Rosalie wasn't sure what he meant about a nasty bite. The only thing that came to mind was werewolves but there was no full moon tonight. "If she tries to run, kill her."

Rosalie wasn't sure which was worse being compelled or just hearing the threat she would be killed. The first one wouldn't have been an option anyway, though, thanks to the ever so useful vervain. Injecting it daily did wonders on helping to slowly become immune to how painful it was drinking, or taking, it. Before she could say anything else someone seemed to have caught his attention. Turning she was very surprised to see someone that looked eerily similar to Damon Salvatore. Either Katherine made him a vampire or that was a doppelgänger. The latter was very unlikely and so she was willing to bet it was the former. There were others around whom she didn't really recognize but the eldest brother seemed to.

"I need a drink," she muttered to herself and just as she started to walk she heard a comment about sticking close so she could get a front row seat to see what happens to those who plot against Klaus. Whoever he was talking about, they must have been bold or stupid. All she had done was help Katherine stay hidden, who knew what he'd intend to do to someone that was actually attempting to harm him.

((Reviews please! I'd like to keep Klaus as in character as possible and I try to write the interaction how I could imagine it might go if it were in the show. So any feedback and thoughts would be highly appreciated. Also let me know if you feel I'm going to fast, information/back story wise. Even though its my first fanfic I'd like it to be somewhat decent.))


	3. Chapter 3

Three drinks into the party Rosaline still didn't feel much more calm. How could she? An original was there and others might possibly be lurking around. No amount of coaching had ever prepared her for the lot of them and their personalities. Elijah and Rebekah were the only other two she knew but even then she always had her preference over which ones she liked most and thought were fun. It would have been interesting to see Rebekah again, if she was here. No one was likely to agree with her but she considered the blonde haired barbie vamp and Katherine to have similar personalities.

It was kind of weird seeing Klaus with short hair, she thought, once she had some distance between her and himself. Did Elijah still have his long hair that she remembered? Rebekah probably still had her beautiful, long, blonde hair. Seeing anything other than that would be rather odd. If there was anyone she might have been interested in seeing again it would have been vampire barbie since she hadn't technically betrayed her, and she had always been the rather fun one of the bunch. Elijah was so noble and didn't care for feeding just for fun or for sport, and Klaus was a little more on the serious side as well. But he sure would do things just for the sport of it in comparison to his brother.

Listening around she wanted to get a better idea what was happening here but no one was really saying anything she thought would be considered important. Maybe she needed to go get chatty with Damon, see if he even remembered her. His reaction would let her know for certain if he was a vampire or just a human doppelgänger. If he smelled like a human, that would tip her off as well. Could Stefan have been there as well? Out of the two he might be more forthcoming. The younger brother was always a tad more on the trusting side. She had to admit if that really was the Damon she remembered Katherine hooking up with, he seemed to have a much different demeanor now.

Going around she looked around to see if she could find Stefan, or if there was anyone that looked like him. There were a lot of people she saw who had light brown hair but not him. For a moment she considered maybe she had just being seeing things but the thought was squashed as soon as she had it. If that was the case then why had the original paid him any mind? Lost in thought she ran right into who she had been thinking about. How a vampire could have been paying so little attention that she actually ran into someone was silly and she had to scold herself for managing to do something stupid like that.

"Rosalie?"

"The one and only." Ah. So it really was him. Some doppelgänger wouldn't know her from Eve. The dark haired Salvatore seemed peeved about something. It was almost the sort of way someone might behave if they had just been in a fight. If that was true she hadn't heard a thing. Who would with all the people in this place and the noise they were making?

"Shouldn't be surprised. Katherine was one, why wouldn't her 'ladies in waiting' be vampires too," Damon could be heard saying.

Decidedly she ignored that little comment. "Do you know where Katherine is?" she asked since he had mentioned her name anyway. Maybe then she could figure out why she had been led here but it was doubtful to her the brunette was anywhere near here considering the person she ran from for five hundred years was. Seeing the rise of an eyebrow she grew suspicious even though he told her he didn't know.

His attention seemed to be occupied and his mind off somewhere else before he excused himself and she quietly crept along behind where he was going. He stoked off to hide and she kept going so it didn't look obvious like she had been following him. From where she stopped off in the distance from the front door, Klaus was there along with someone standing outside and a group of people were beyond that male watching whatever was going on. Thanks to the nifty vampire hearing she could make out what was being said with ease.

Crossing her arms, maybe this was what he was referring to. Maybe this was what Katherine was talking about. A few seconds shy of thinking that, Katherine came into view and met her eyes for a brief second. She was acting odd. What was weirder was hearing Klaus call the dark barked male father and she couldn't have felt more lost at that moment than she already did. The word hybrids were mentioned as well. Being a vampire as old as she was, it was annoying to be left in the dark when you unknowingly walked into a bunch of crap that was going down

Probably for the first time in years her eyes widened a bit as things seemed to happen in a blur. First Katherine was stabbed, and for some reason acting like she was dying. Then Damon came out of nowhere with some weird looking stake and jabbed Klaus right in the side. For a moment she really thought Salvatore would kill Klaus when they were both on the ground. That brief moment passed when she saw a blur of a figure stop him from being able to finish the original off. Even for a vampire this was a lot to process. The guy looked like Stefan, she thought briefly before realizing the stranger, Mikael, seemed surprised that the woman he stabbed was Katherine. Who the heck did he think she was? And then there was himself getting staked by his son.

_What the hell kind of crazy crap did I walk myself into?_

((Now that it's past Mikael's death I will probably go AU with things. First just a little with the coffin stealing and everything that happens with that, but I'm likely going to skip the Alaric crazy vampire hunting vampires thing and just leave him alive and venture off with my own thing. Feel free to throw any ideas at me. Inspiration is always welcome! And as always, please review and let me know what you think =3 ))


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie just stood there as things seemed to go on as normal afterwards. Almost like nothing had even happened. Katherine was gone, Damon took off somewhere, and Stefan seemed to have his freedom compelled back to him. Seeing that right there made her very glad to have vervain in her system. At least I do for the moment. Who knew when she'd get the chance to sneak some more in with now being in one of the originals presence, it was harder getting things passed them than normal vampires. That was why her helping Katherine back in the day hadn't stayed a secret. At least not forever. She was probably lucky to have kept it hidden for as long as she had managed to.

After a moment his attention turned towards her. It almost appeared like he was pleased that she had seen all that. That he had managed to survive and live despite things having not looked to be in his favor for a moment during all of that. "Enjoy the show love?" He walked passed her and through the living room. What he intended to do now was beyond her, but she wasn't naïve enough to try to run away. Not with Mindy close by and especially not now after that all just happened and his attention wasn't elsewhere anymore. Running at this particular time was a death wish waiting to happen. How she'd get vervain in her so she'd be able to have the free will to run later was going to be an issue but at least she had a couple of days before really having to worry about being compelled.

"More like confused," she more so muttered to herself rather than actually answering him. She could almost feel the smirk on his face even with his back turned at her. What to make up that, she really didn't know. Perhaps Katherine thought he would really die and figured that she, along with herself, would want front row seats in seeing that. Well that seemed a slightly kinder thought than the alternative that she had been sent here to be screwed over and used as a distraction while the other vampire hightailed it out of here before Klaus got ahold of her. And with her helping Katherine in the past it wasn't hard to assume he'd be happy to get vengeance on her.

"It's quite simple. Another failed plot attempt. Quite pathetic, really.",

If only it had worked. Coming here would have been well worth it then. But it didn't and the only question now was how to get out of this and away from here. Probably somewhere quite different and a place that would be unexpected of her to go. Ireland sounded like a good place. Seeing as she had no Irish blood, didn't have much of a reason to visit there, and it just wasn't as exciting to her as other places, it made it sound like a good choice. Right now she was getting far to ahead of herself. I need to escape first before I pick places to go, she scolded herself.

"We?" It had barely registered in her head what he just said when she was contemplating places.

"You think I'm letting you out if my sight before the vervain is gone and you can be compelled not to run," a hint of sarcasm was added on top of the rhetorical question.

* * *

Apparently Rosalie had missed a lot since she took off a couple of centuries ago. Now there were hybrids and he was even harder to kill then he was before. Well if that wasn't just peachy. Like anyone on his bad list needed him to be even more unkillable. The part of making hybrids didn't scare her to much, she doubted they'd be all that hard to kill. They weren't indestructible or anything like that. It would probably surprise the heck out of her if she were to find out that they were.

Rosaline had no clue where he planned on going or if he was staying in Mystic Falls but one thing was clear; she wanted to get far away the second the opportunity presented itself. Turning her hazel up at the sky, it was getting late now that the little 'party' from earlier was over. Her attention hardly turned away from that as she heard the phone ringing and Klaus saying 'Stefan' when he answered. The conversation meant little to her. Just the Salvatore thanking for his freedom which probably came at to high of a cost she was sure. A smirk almost came over her face when he had said as much. Eyebrows knitted together as the brother who called kept speaking and she shifted her attention over to where the hybrid now was.

The second the back of the van was opened to reveal the 'trunk' space, it all came together. Stefan somehow stole his family. How that was possible she wasn't entirely sure, but he had done it. And Klaus was absolutely livid. Especially as the other taunted about if he had seen this coming. Quickly she turned away and back up to staring before he'd notice she was being nosey, even though it wasn't hard to guess. Vampire hearing could be a good thing, and it could also be bad when you heard something you didn't want to. Right now she wasn't sure which category this new information fell under. All she knew was, saying anything at the moment was a very bad idea. His anger may have been at Stefan but he had a horrible temper and could go off if she even breathed loudly.

* * *

Rosalie had been smart and decided to wait and not say anything until she found herself at some place that was being built. Raising an eyebrow she wondered why on earth he'd be building a house, but that was the least of her problems or worries right now. For now she needed to learn what he intended to do to Stefan. Maybe if his attention was focused on getting his family back, then she would have a little better chance of getting away. While it mattered little, at least she could safely say she hadn't done anything that stupid to piss off an original. But it depended on how you looked at it. Helping out someone they'd been chasing for five hundred years, or stealing a whole family.

"Take whatever room you like," he spoke, almost dismissively. "My hybrids are lurking around. They'll know if you try to leave."

Rosalie chewed at her lip, a slight habit she had during her human life that had always kind of stuck with her even as a vampire. A question was burning that she wanted to ask. It probably shouldn't have mattered to her, nor should she have cared, but it was kind of hard not to when she had spent a good part of a century with them and had kind of.. liked them.. More than most other vampires she met anyway. Even if all of them could have a temper. So she couldn't help but be curious if the two originals who she hadn't pissed off were the ones Stefan had taken. Just through conversations in the past, she knew he had more siblings than just the two of them so it was hard to say how good of a chance it was that the youngest Salvatore had Elijah and Rebekah hidden somewhere.

"Elijah and Rebekah, were they the ones.." How to finish that question, she wasn't sure. Even asking in the first place was kind of awkward. Not just because of her situation though. Rosaline had never been good about walking on egg shells which is exactly what she would have to start doing now while here in Mystic Falls, and here around a Mikaelson. Usually she spoke her mind but that was a little hard to do when an unkillable hybrid was pissed off at you and wanted revenge for what you had done.

The way he looked over at her was almost more awkward than asking the question itself, she suddenly thought. It was almost as if he didn't know what to make of the fact she asked about the two. Maybe she slightly regretted opening her mouth but it was far to late to change that now.

"Rebekah's off somewhere in town," he said with a nonchalant tone. Turning his attention away and towards pouring a drink he added, "I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you."

Ignoring what was probably a somewhat snide undertone, she quickly made her way out of the room and didn't exactly want to be playing with fire more than she absolutely had to. Plus that question made her feel as if she appeared weak. Well, weaker than she already was in comparison to an original. Weak was not something she dealt well with.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thanks to those who review/follow/favorite my story. I'm happy you guy seem to like it! And reading your reviews really motivate me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think :)

* * *

Saying that last night was the most uneasy night that Rosaline could remember having was an understatement. At least vampires didn't really need a lot of sleep or else she would be exhausted from not having slept much at all. The only thing she could do was keep looking to see if she could spot any of those stupid hybrids. While she would have taken her chances, she had always heard of how werewolf bites were nasty and would rather not find out just how true it was. It was probably the vampire version of poison, slow and painful. If anything she would have preferred a quick death over that but doubted she'd be that lucky.

From her current location she could hear chatting downstairs, and one of the voices sounded like Stefan. A very stupid Stefan if he thought that threats would get anywhere with who he was talking to. If threats actually worked, she might have tried them a long time ago. But threats only worked if you had something someone else wanted, or if you had someone there to back you up, which she had neither. Maybe she needed to make a quick text to a witch she knew before she didn't have the phone anymore.

She wasn't sure what happened but just heard a loud thud before the mention of hybrids leaving town. A small smirk crept on her face. If Stefan was adamant on getting them out of town, and he could get it to happen, then she'd be able to take off much easier once the perfect opportunity presented itself. Well that just made her not so good situation seem a bit brighter and start the day off on a semi-good note. Now she just needed to wait and see if that would actually happen.

As she crept down, she soon heard another voice that sounded unfamiliar to her. There was the mention of biting some girl named Caroline, another person whom she did not know. There was too much she didn't know about this place, to many questions, and it was annoying to her. She couldn't risk calling anyone, and even if she texted who would she contact? Katherine wasn't an option. Even if she was, Klaus could just use that against her in probably some futile attempt to get her back to Mystic Falls. They would both know that was useless though as she wouldn't dare come back here for a good long time. Not until many years after the originals left this place.

The other voice sounded angry, not wanting to bite his girlfriend, who it turned out she was a vampire. At least it was enough to confirm her suspicions that even as a hybrid, their bite could still kill a vampire. She almost felt sorry for that poor girl since it sounded like this was to get back at Stefan rather than this Caroline actually having done anything. Oddly enough, Klaus sounded like he was reconsidering and would think of another way. That seemed rather out of character for him, she thought. Maybe he was just humoring him and some other hybrid would go bite her?

"You can come down now, I know your listening," she heard once the unfamiliar voice had left. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she came down to see a body being dragged off. It looked like the one that had been told to kill her last night if she took off. Well that was one down, now she just needed Stefan to follow through and somehow get rid of the hybrids in this town.

"Trouble I see," she commented lightly. The sun was bright overhead and in many instances, especially situations like this, she was glad to have her necklace that allowed her to walk in the sun. That would be quite helpful for when she was able to take off and get thousands of miles away from here.

"Just Stefan throwing a little tantrum. Nothing that can't be handled."

"Your going to retaliate?" It wasn't a question. More like an inquiring statement. Of course he was, but how was another question entirely. Killing those you sought revenge on meant that the vengeance was over, which was why you went after their loved ones.

"Trevor, I have some business to take care of. Watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Just like that, in the blink of an eye, she was left with the one named Trevor who had just came back from dragging that body off wherever he had taken it. What to do now, she wasn't sure. Moving to try and look for some alcohol, she could feel the hybrid following her like some sort of shadow. Annoyance radiated from her. It was like people became her babysitter now and that was not cool. At all.

"Why do you guys listen to him?" she asked, whirling around to face the guy. "Surely none of you actually wanted to become part vampire. You were werewolves after all," she stated. Werewolves and vampires did not get along well so she couldn't see them having wanted to become a hybrid.

"Klaus made it to where we don't have to go through the pain of changing anymore. We owe him our gratitude."

_The poor bastards_, she thought. What he said sort of sounded like something similar to what someone in a cult would say. They felt they owed him their loyalty.

* * *

It was hours later since Klaus left and Rosaline found herself beyond bored. With this house still being under construction, there wasn't much of anything there that could keep her occupied. While she didn't need to feed that much because of being older, some alcohol to curve the cravings would have been nice. That wasn't counting the annoying fact that Trevor had found her cell phone and took it. Honestly she was ready to break his neck at this point since she couldn't stand his presence anymore and he was just becoming a huge pain in her ass.

Maybe she could somehow kill him and get away with it. Maybe blame Stefan.. As images filled her head of the ways she could attempt to kill a hybrid filled her head, it was almost enough to put a smile on her face despite the crappy situation. Almost. But that was quickly replaced before to long when she heard movement and a voice talking.

As she got closer and could hear Klaus' voice, she almost felt like she was invading on some private moment. Immediately she felt silly though since she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact she was forced to be. Right now she would rather be far away from Mystic Falls. Seeing Rebekah's body laying there not more than a few feet from her felt very odd. She had never seen any of the originals in that state, and Klaus.. he almost looked upset before he replaced the dagger in her. Almost feeling compelled, she had to say something.

"Whatever happened, she still loves you, ya know. Whatever she, or you did, she still does."

"Just go." Seemingly he didn't want to deal with her right then.

"I-" Quickly she tried to remedy and take back what she said. Somehow make it to where she never said it at all.

"I said go!"

Hearing that annoyance and anger, Rosaline disappeared in the blink of an eye. The last thing she heard was about Rebekah being taken up to her 'room'.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie hadn't really been sure where to go. Having not been in this town for close to two hundred years, she really didn't know anyone. This was way she ended up in front of, presumably, the Salvatore's mansion. The place had to be theirs, it just looked like a place a vampire would probably live in. Why had she gone there? Simple. Trying to leave town was a bit stupid at the moment, and clearly Damon and Stefan had some beef with Klaus. So if she were to team up with anyone, they seemed like safe bets. Heck they even somehow, apparently, got the father involved before he had been killed.. Despite seeing the failed plan they had tried to do, she didn't have anywhere else to go nor did she know anyone else bold enough to try something against an original. Whether they were just very bold or very stupid, she couldn't be certain just yet.

Glancing around she tried to spot if anyone was around watching her. This would get back to Klaus soon enough and he'd be furious, but she'd just cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she needed to make the most of her time away from that house, try and make best buds with some useful people, and just overall be productive in getting out of this situation before he either came looking for her or sent an annoying lackey to fetch her.

Biting her lip for a slip second she hesitated before knocking on the door. A petite little brunette opened the door that was no taller than herself. Immediately she thought it was Katherine. She was here the whole time!? This baffled her mind since it didn't seem the woman's style to stay somewhere when she knew the person she was hiding from was here.

"Yes can I help you?"

Before she could open her mouth to speak and try to process everything Damon came up behind her. Not only that but all of a sudden she heard the girls heartbeat. _This girl is human_. The only thing she could think of was this was a doppelgänger. _That's why an original is bothering with this tiny, useless, town_.

The dark-haired Salvatore rose an inquisitive eyebrow but she quickly snapped back to the present and began mouthing words in case any uninvited ears could overhear. 'Still looking to get rid of Klaus?' What better way than to start off with the goal they probably all had in common.

The human version of Katherine widened her eyes and then looked to Damon before inviting her inside. Apparently the house was under the deed of a human. _Wise move_. He looked a little annoyed Elena had invited her in so quickly after her mention of Klaus, but she wasn't there to bear them any ill will anyway. This was the only way she knew how to retaliate back and do something about her little predicament.

* * *

"Wow. I never thought I'd see a doppelgänger up close and in person before," Rosalie murmured and was still baffled that she looked exactly like Katherine. It was kind of creepy. Especially since Elena seemed so nice and compassionate. Coming here had been a good choice as they were able to help fill in some blanks that she otherwise would have had a hard time finding out.

"And how exactly do you know Katherine? Or Klaus for that matter. Wouldn't she have already been on the run by the time she knew you?" Damon interjected and seemingly didn't like not knowing a great deal about who he was dealing with.

"Yes.. Well.. Katherine was the one who made me a vampire. Lets just say.. I tried helping her stay hidden and it blew up in my face.."

"And you've hidden ever since."

"Yes."

"Then why did you come here?" Elena asked with seem confusion.

"I got a text. I'm pretty sure it was from her, I don't know who else would have sent it. I guess apparently she thought I might want to be here and see the death of who we've been running from. But then.. Ah.. Stefan.."

"My baby brother sure knows how to ruin things," Damon said sarcastically as he brought the glass of alcohol up to his lips.

"You should drink vervain," Elena suddenly got up and went over to the bar that held all of the alcohol one of the two brothers probably collected over the years. Looking unsure, she supposed he couldn't actually get any madder. She was already here, might as well take the vervain since he'd already be pissed anyway.

"Thanks. I was kind of worried about how I'd get more vervain," Rosaline admitted somewhat sheepishly and even offered a bit of a smile as she took the glass. The alcohol was smooth as it hit her throat, with just the slight burn from the stuff that would keep her safe from wasn't to bad, she could almost pretend it was just the scotch itself that sent the slight burn tingling down her throat.

"You guys don't happen to know a Caroline do you?" Another female being hurt because of Klaus wasn't something she particularly wanted to see and while normally she looked out for oneself, like Katherine did, but right now she needed to play nice with others and get them on her side and having her back. She couldn't gain their trust unless she helped them in some way. With Damon being a vampire she figured he might know the girl. And since it was to get back at Stefan, surely his older brother would know this person.

"What about her?" Elena perked up more at the mention of the name than he did. _Maybe it was her friend? Maybe the two like her. Just like both of them loved Katherine_, her conscious suddenly whispered.

"I'm not sure.. I just over heard Klaus wanting some hybrid guy, a boyfriend I'm assuming, to bite her."

"Tyler? He wouldn't do that. He loves Caroline.."

"He's sired to Klaus," Damon pipped up. "He might not have a choice but to listen."

"I don't know. I didn't get a look at who he told to do that. I just heard the mention of girlfriend, and her being a vampire. Since it was to get back at Stefan I figured you might know her," Rosaline shrugged.

"I've got to go warn her," the brunette said, suddenly standing up. Damon started to protest but then the girl mentioned about having to go home anyway and she would call Caroline there.

* * *

Rosalie slept on the couch that night despite the fact the brothers had numerous rooms in that house. It wasn't like she expected to be staying there long and this way if something happened and she was gone, Damon would be more suspicious about coming down and seeing her absence rather than if she stayed in a room and they didn't know until later. Not that she expected he could really do much if that did happen, but still.

The blood bag she had drunk had felt as refreshing as the glass of scotch she was now getting. The sound of the only other person there was now awake she could tell.

* * *

Tonight was some founders party, she had found out. Apparently the council held these events just so they could have their little meetings. Rosalie remembered how those went. It was slightly different back in the eighteen hundreds when she had been here with Katherine. The only difference was now some of the members were trying to look out for humans as well as supernatural creatures, funnily enough. The only reason they were was because of their children being one of those supernatural creatures now. Whatever, it didn't really concern her.

Damon was going, and she had no clue what that Elena girl was doing. Rosalie didn't intend on going as there wasn't much of a reason for her to. What she did need to do, however, was go out and get herself some clothes. Coming here with a suitcase in hand had never been the plan, and she didn't particularly want to wear her current attire for the remainder of her stay here. However long that may be.

* * *

Rosaline had hit a couple of stores and had a couple of bags of jeans and shirts. While she mostly preferred dresses, because of the time period she grew up in, now wasn't the best time to be trying to dress up all fancy. Not only that but she didn't even particularly like most of the dresses in the stores of this town. There was a couple she did, and snatched up, but other than that there wasn't really much to her liking.

No sooner than she came out of the last store and turned a corner did she feel herself slammed against a wall.

* * *

Special thanks to romanticolors for being the first to review my story more than once! Sorry for the lack of Klaus in this post. He will be in the next I promise! Please review and let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie could feel the grip of a hand at her throat that was so tight, it felt like her neck could be snapped in the blink of an eye if decided. Disoriented it took her a second to realize that it was Klaus which immediately sent up fear and unease. Surely she should have expected this. So why was she so startled that it was now of all times? _Maybe because its easy to feel comfortable and fine when your shopping_, her mind whispered. Like any girl, and a vampire especially, she did like nice things.

"You were at the Salvatore's." His voice sounded angry but almost uncaring at the same time.

"I.. didn't know anyone else.. in town," she tried to say. Her tone was wavering from it being hard to talk, and also the fact she was uncomfortable and more than a little nervous. "And.. the humans are all on vervain." Who was she kidding though? She still would have gone to the Salvatore house seeing as they were the ones trying to take out Klaus. Not some human who didn't know anything about the supernatural world.

"How do you know them?" It was more a demand than a question.

"Katherine and I-"

"Katerina. Of course."

Immediately she gasped for air even though as a vampire she didn't really need to breathe that much like humans did. His hand was gone, and he was standing some feet away from her now. It didn't need to be said that he assumed she had taken more vervain but he did anyone.

"I assume you guzzled vervain just like the rest of them. It's not matter. I suppose you'll just have to go to the Founders Ball to night."

"The Founders Ball?" Her voice was almost blank at the mention. It had sounded boring and she hadn't wanted to go. Clearly Klaus was going, though, and he didn't trust her. Of course she couldn't blame anyone for not being to trusting of her, she had become a lot like Katherine after all, but it was still less than ideal she now had to attend this little get together and watch conflict blow up in someone's face. Actually.. depending on who that was, it could be amusing to watch.

* * *

The event started in a little over an hour and Rosaline found herself having to get ready now since she had put it off long enough. At least she had heels, but without an appropriate dress she had been forced to try and use that as an excuse about being unable to go. It hadn't worked, of course, and Klaus had gotten one there rather quickly. She probably could have gotten one too, if she still had her phone.

The dress was a deep purple color that almost looked black in a certain light. It would go well with the black shoes she had just gotten. It was one of the more clingy type of fabric and..

"Why this dress?"

"What's wrong with it?" Was the absentminded 'answer' she got in return. A question returned with a question. Didn't everyone just love that sort of thing?

Shrugging, despite the fact he wasn't actually looking over at her to see it, maybe she was wrong. For some reason it just seemed familiar. Almost like it was a modern-day version of the dress she wore back when first meeting Rebekah and himself.

"Never mind," she shook her head and went to go change.

* * *

The party wasn't to eventful. Just a gather of people being all chatty and being over extravagant for a council meeting. Rosaline was more than used to appearing like she was all happy and content when out in the open in a place she didn't really want to be. There was many times over the centuries that she had to do that and so this just chalked up to another one she had to do on the list.

During the little chit-chat, her mind did keep going to when she had first met _them_. Eventually over the corse of the night she had almost convinced herself that the dress didn't look all that similar to the one she had worn way back when she was a baby vampire and only knew of the originals what Katherine had told her. _Had I been more like Katherine then, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to agree to help her._ But what could one do when someone pulls them out of a life they were miserable in, dreaded the future, promised them immortality, and made them stronger and more liberated than they could have ever dreamed in a time period like that?

_I even still have that dress_, she mused to herself. Had she been back in her one house in Barcelona then she could have compared the two dresses.

Nothing to interesting was going on except at one point Damon came over to her when she was more or less by herself getting a drink.

"I hadn't planned on being here," she told him and shot her eyes towards the other room where Klaus was.

"Should have expected he would be here."

After that it was almost like a showdown between a vampire and a hybrid in front of the mayor in that town. That would have been extremely stupid had Mrs Lockwood not known about supernatural creatures.

While she wasn't sure what was happening after they went into a room for privacy, she doubted it was anything good. Looking around, she found being at a party where she didn't know anyone to be so boring. Why was she here again? Oh, right. Downing another glass of Champaign she should really have given a medal to whoever came up with alcohol because there was no way she'd get through times like these without them.

It wasn't much later that she vaguely heard the name Stefan being said and Klaus on the phone. Presumably with him. The conversation didn't look good. A small smirk filled her face. _That's right Stefan, keep making him angry at you so he's not focused on me._ So long as that happened she had a pretty good chance of getting away once the lackey hybrids were gone. It wasn't good as far as having to put up with him until she made her escape, but she had to keep the end result in mind over what she had to put up with right now.

* * *

Later that night she found out that Stefan had won. The conversation, she guessed, had somehow forced Klaus to send the hybrids away. If she was still human she might have felt an emotion similar to giddy. As a vampire, she was merely pleased that he had managed to cause it to happen. Forcing the original to do something was big, but it also meant facing the wrath of the person.

Sitting on the couch she hadn't moved since getting back from the ball, not having bothered just yet to change out of the dress. With the temper he had, and being angry over the hybrid lackey situation, she was cautious to say anything out loud.

"What are you going to do when you get the coffins back?" _Stupid question. Why did you open your mouth?_ What would happen to her, if she didn't get away before he finished dealing with Stefan was another question, but one that she dared not ask.

"Once the Salvatore's are dealt with, I'll release them. We'll be a family again."

"You don't think they'll be mad about being boxed up?" Oh why did she keep talking and not just shut her mouth?

"None of that matters anymore now that Mikael is dead."

While she wasn't sure what the deal is as far as that went, she knew Mikael was their 'father'.

* * *

The next day was somewhat boring, not too much was happening. First she had to listen to Klaus and Stefan talking over at the Salvatore Manor and something about the young brother being crazy. He had been slightly surprised she was a vampire but she just shrugged in response to his surprise. Maybe it was because they likely would have expected her to be in the tomb if she had been a vampire, but lucky for her she had left nights before all of that stuff had gone down.

After that nothing really happened. Though she could tell Klaus was up to something as he was talking on the phone a couple of times. She got the feeling it was one of those lackey hybrids since the word had come up once or twice.

"Come on get up," she suddenly heard causing her to snap out of her blank thoughts. With how slow the day had been she really hadn't expected to be going anywhere else, or for him to speak to her. Maybe he was just bored and just using her for entertainment? She almost wished he would do whatever he intended to do as revenge against her and get it over with.

"Where are we going?"

"Bonnie's mother has been incredibly helpful in finding my coffins. It's time to go retrieve them."

* * *

Rosaline found herself standing in some abandoned house where apparently a ton of dead witches ghost were at. How incredibly creepy. While she always respected witches and what they could do, sometimes it was terribly inconvenient how they could get one over on vampires. Particularly if you had one as an enemy and they were able to bring you down with something simple as causing an aneurysm in your brain over and over again.

Damon had finally shown up after a while. Which was no surprise. Rosalie was standing leaning against the frame of the doorway he had just come through while Klaus came in from the other room. She had no intentions of getting involved. Quite frankly, why would she need to? Witches, a vampire, and a hybrid. What could go wrong there? Plus what could she do anyway against witches? Certainly she had no reason to help either.

"What took you so long?" His British accent rang clear through the room while Damon kept a straight poker face. One had to give him props for that and how he was able to manage a calm demeanor. Probably because the witches were on his side. "Hiding behind your witchy friends, and in a squalor no less." As soon as he said that the candles flared, Klaus was on his knees, and clearly the witches were causing him pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches. Not smart. I made the exact same mistake when I first came in here." Damon had even given a smirk, seemingly pleased with the pain the witches were inflicting on his enemy.

"Funny thing about witches is living or dead they care about their own." As he was speaking, it was clear he was having a tough time because of the witches. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants." Again he yelled in pain and even had his hand up to his head thanks to the dead ancestors of the Bennett's. "And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Almost immediately the candles dimmed down again and he was able to stand without any further pain.

The two men in the room had somewhat of a stare off after it was clear Klaus had one. "Now, please, show me the coffins." Rosaline was trying not to pay too much attention to the little scene. It was weird hearing him say 'please' though. Watching this only to see him win again just reminded her to much of the past.

After a few moments the coffins appeared. There were four of them, she saw. For a second she almost thought this was over but then there was a mention of a fourth. He demanded to be shown the other but then Damon spoke up again saying how it wasn't there. _Well this suddenly is interesting again_, she thought and almost believed Klaus won the battle and gotten everything back.

"Bonnie gave me the heads up. I didn't have time to get all four. But I had time to get one." Damon said and was clearly pleased with himself while the male across from him was not the least bit happy.

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

Rosalie almost found herself glad she didn't have those sort of threats being given to her. Thanks to the Salvatore's, he didn't really have a reason to focus on her just yet. Luckily for her. It seemed almost like her helping Katherine wasn't as bad as some of the stuff they'd clearly been doing to Klaus. And that was just in the time she had been here to witness some of it. But it was just wishful thinking. He still held his grudge and revenge that he wanted again Katherine that in his own way he probably thought her betrayal was worse than what they were doing.

"Sorry," Damon said and was oddly calm for someone pissing off an original. "Same rules apply. Leverage and all. I know you want your family back but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

* * *

After that little showdown, he and the guy Trevor had brought back the three coffins to his place. Amazingly enough, the place was pretty much done and in rather quick timing. Rosalie hadn't tried to say much. Speaking too much at a time like this was like suicide.

"So I suppose your happy. At least, you have most of your coffins back I mean," she had said earlier once Damon was gone.

"Once I get the other coffin back, and Damon and Stefan have been dealt with, then ask me that again."

The guy named Trevor was the one to keep talking after that, asking if he was going to open the coffins now that he had them back. Rosalie overheard that he wasn't planning to just yet. Focusing on pouring a drink, she brought it up to her lips and almost choked taking a drink when she heard a voice, and then just one word.

"Elijah."

* * *

This chapter was more show scenes than anything else. Sorry about that. Next chapter Rosaline will little more active. Review and let me know what you think please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you who removed the dagger from my chest." Elijah was still sipping the blood off of his hand from where he ripped the heart of that minion hybrids chest.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss," she heard Klaus respond.

Not a second later she heard fighting. At the moment Rosalie couldn't think of anything that was more awkward than being in the same house as two originals fighting. First she heard a loud crash then an almost amusing comment from the original hybrid about how he just finished renovating just before he smashed Elijah into some furniture. Just to be on the safe side she had stayed far in the other room and didn't want to get in the middle of that!

"You know, you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word. I reunited you with out family."

More punches happened, but she wasn't to interested in finding out who was the one doing the hitting. Getting in the middle of that sibling fight would be like asking for death. Suicide was not of an interest to her.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah."

Closer she crept to see what was happening now. Peaking around the corner she spotted a dagger that looked like the one he had put in Rebekah.

"Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with."

"Mikael is dead," he spoke while lowering the dagger a little bit.

"What did you say?"

"I killed him with his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins?" The eldest brother sounded annoyed, or angry. Maybe both. "Finn for over nine hundred years. Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things you don't know Elijah. This about our past. Our mothers death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Taking the dagger he placed it in the white ash before replacing it back into Kol.

'_Always and Forever_,' she heard. Quickly backing up this wasn't a conversation she should be overhearing. No matter where she went in the house though she was likely to overhear.

"I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again."

* * *

Rosalie had been smart enough to stay out of their way the rest of that night and clear on the other side of the house. At least the fighting had stopped, so that was good at least. Her mind kept wondering to what Elijah said about who took the dagger out of him. The only possible thing she could think of was Damon, since he'd been at the witches place and had taken the locked coffin. He could have easily taken the dagger out of the eldest Mikaelson brother. But why? Perhaps they assumed Elijah would help since he had been daggered and locked away in a coffin.. We're they insane enough to trust him though? Sure he was noble, but family was family.

Walking into the room the two were already up. There was no surprise there. Maybe she could go unnoticed. _Fat chance there. Especially with Elijah_.

"Sorry about last night, love. Family drama and all." The glass of bourbon then went up to his lips while the other brother turned her way.

"Rosaline, it's been a long time."

"It has. Nice to see you again Elijah," she said softly. They had only met a couple of times so she didn't know him as well as his brother and sister but perhaps that would change now.

"I'm surprised to see you here in Mystic Falls. It doesn't seem your style."

"I didn't expect to be here again after the last time," she admitted. "But here I am." Rosalie wasn't sure exactly how much he knew and if he had any knowledge of what she had done, and she couldn't really tell from how he was acting.

"Yes here you are. We'll have to catch up when I get back." Damon had left a note in his pocket which he needed to see to. Seemingly he had been the one to undagger him to help them take down Niklaus.

Giving a nod and a smile she watched him leave. Where he was going she could only guess. Somehow it almost felt like Klaus was less likely to harm her when Elijah was around. A stupid feeling, she knew, but it was almost a sad sight watching him leave.

"What is it?" She suddenly heard being asked. There was no one else in the room, but he couldn't have been talking to her. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she didn't have the faintest idea what his question towards her was about.

"What?"

"Your thinking something. I want to know."

_He knows me to well_, she thought with some discomfort. Shrugging she pretended that she wasn't a little uncomfortable because of the thought she just had. "I don't know.. Your not the least bit concerned as to where he's going?"

"Of course I am. Elijah's not stupid. He's probably run off to get the Salvatore's side of the story." How calm he was at the fact the brother he daggered was out and about didn't concern him more was beyond her. Especially since she couldn't see him completely being over whatever it was that had happened. _It's none of my business though_.

"And your not worried?"

"What reason do I gave to be?"

Ignoring the urge to shrug again, he was right. Why worry when your unkillable? Still, she was getting the feeling something big was going to happen soon.

* * *

The day wasn't all that bad today. It was kind of almost like it was a normal day but she doubted that would continue. The more paranoid part of her was expecting Klaus to do something at any time. While he hadn't actually done anything to her and that probably could be chalked up to the fact that the Salvatore's were running around causing him problems, she wasn't entirely sure. One could never be to cautious or careful when it came to him.

"The Salvatore's will be coming over to negotiate a treaty tonight," Elijah spoke as he walked back into the house. No one had a clue what this dinner was really about and he intended to keep it that way until the very last moment.

"Is that so?" Klaus looked almost amused by the thought. He would entertain the little dinner but he didn't really plan to actually make peace with the two.

"Yes Niklaus. And once the coffin is returned you'll undagger the others?"

"I gave you my word."

This seemed like almost to good of an opportunity for Rosalie to not attempt a getaway. Plus with Elijah here, and what they were talking about, she was able to try in a more sly way. "Should I go?" The two looked over at her. "This is family matters and I wouldn't want to intrude." Maybe her method was to obvious but it couldn't hurt, too much, to try.

"Nonsense." It was clear Klaus was knew what she was doing, even cutting off his brother from speaking first. His eyes almost looked to have some amusement in them. Almost like he found it funny that she was so openly, and pathetically, trying to get out of here and away from Mystic Falls. "Tonight wil be a source of entertainment you won't want to miss," he added with his signature smirk.

_Yes because watching drama is oh so what I want right now_.

* * *

Stefan and Damon had indeed come over that night and Rosalie was keeping her distance from the table as much as she could. Much like how the humans girls were standing a ways away from it. Stefan was acting more of the bold type, which after what had happened last night she would have expected it more from Damon. For whatever reason Klaus decided to have an actual dinner while they discussed. Probably just for show and to prolong the awkward tension and drama that semi-radiated in the air.

The choice to eat or have ones insides ripped out wasn't exactly the most welcoming exchange for the two brothers coming over but it was safe to say they choose the first option. The youngest Salvatore clearly didn't want to be there, and he even said as much, but none of the others seemed fazed by him saying that or the way he was acting. He even brought Rebekah up, saying Klaus was too scared to face her. Still the hybrid seemed to take everything with a grain of salt.

Rosalie was trying her best to tune out the conversation and the fact she was hearing Stefan killed his dad, or that Klaus killed his mother. At least the focus of attention was as far away from her as it could possibly get. Stefan could probably somewhat be thanked for that considering his attitude and everything. If there was one thing more awkward than overhearing to originals fighting, it was being anywhere within a hundred hard proximity of this dinner. She definitely tuned out the mention of Elena, Katherine, and Tatia. Really what was all that special about that family line? Sure they weren't ugly, far from it actually, but it wasn't like that family was the most beautiful people alive. There were people dead and alive that were prettier.

"So why don't we move this evening along and get to the terms of our proposal?" Elijah finally spoke.

"It's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange he, and the extension of the original family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon tipped his glass slightly as if making a toast.

"It sounds fair brother."

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." No one spoke at that and he continued on about how if he left her here they would either accidentally turn her, or get her killed. How they both thought they should be with Elena and were the one for her. "Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

Damon wasn't happy about that and needed 'air' by leaving the room. Stefan didn't seem like he was affected at all by the words and even watched the hybrid drink one of the humans that had served them.

When the eldest Salvatore and Elijah finally returned Klaus put down an offer that the two would unlikely accept. Elena's happiness and safety while she lived a human life not involving the two love struck brothers. Stefan was the one to refuse of the two, shockingly enough, which pissed the original hybrid off causing him to break his leg and put his hand in the fireplace while Elijah stopped Damon from trying to do anything.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it," Damon said grudgingly while Elijah followed.

* * *

Luckily for Rosalie she didn't have to stay in the room, much like the humans that were there hadn't and so she made sure not to be in the dining room when the commotion all started. Elijah and Damon hadn't actually left even though they pretended to and just like she suspected he was probably helping the Salvatore's.

Something about desert was mentioned and doing things on his terms now. She caught a glance of two males walking into the room which almost immediately they were confirmed to be the brothers from the coffins. Stepping up behind where Damon, Stefan, and Elijah was she saw the one named Finn take a dagger and stab it through Klaus hand. And then there was Rebekah who stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother."

"Your free to go. This is family business," Elijah then stated. First just the Salvatore's started to leave before he motioned that she could go too. Rosalie jumped at the opportunity and sped out of there quickly. Anyone who actually wanted to stay and watch would have had to be certifiably insane.

* * *

I tried to cut back on the dialogue during the dinner. There as _a lot. _Hope it was okay though. It was still mostly show-scenes but the next chapter(s) shouldn't be _as_ bad! As always, let me know your thoughts please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I'm sure you'll be taking off now," Damon spoke once they were far away enough from the house. If there was one thing that he wasn't, it was stupid. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know why she had been there so long and that now, after what just happened, it was the perfect time to make her escape. Much like Katherine would. She could be a million miles away before the Mikaelson's were finished getting revenge on each other.

"What makes you so sure?" Rosalie wasn't going to deny that was her intention, she was just surprised he had said it. It wasn't like she had brought up the fact of why she was here. All she had done was give away that, like them, she wanted Klaus gone too.

"Don't give me that. You may have a different hair and eye color but your more like Katherine than you let on."

Whether she should be offended by that or take it as a compliment it was hard to say. Maybe she should take it as both. Having the personality of the Petrova vampire was a good way to keep yourself alive, but at the same time there were instances when it could screw you over as well.

" Well if I am or not, there's not much reason to stick around," she pointed out. "I've been dying to get back and spend my time across the sea." Leaving out the part that she had been there before coming here was wise and she wasn't going to let on to exactly where she was going, in case they ever didn't have vervain and were compelled.

"Take care of yourself. Oh, and Elena is grateful for the tip on Caroline. I figure you won't see her again before you leave so.."

"I wasn't interested in hearing about a female dying because of revenge against Stefan," she shrugged and even shot the younger brother an apologetic look.

Before she took off he mentioned how if that would have happened then he would have thrown one of the coffins in the ocean like promised. Whether he would have done so or not was hard to say. The clothes she had gotten were left back at the house so all she had to leave with was the shirt on her back and jeans. Least it was a color she liked, blue, and that she wasn't wearing a color that she couldn't stand.

"Well Katherine. I owe you for what you did, no matter what your intentions were," she murmured to herself once she was far enough away that the Salvatore's wouldn't hear. The only problem was, how to find her. That girl could be literally anywhere. Well, if Damon was right and she was a lot like her, then maybe she could think like her and figure it out. Rosalie was just about to take off again.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Short chapter, sorry. I was gonna have this apart of the last chapter, but then that one got so long I just cut it off where I did. Please review and let me know what you think :). Big thanks to the new followers! I'm glad you like the story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for my absence. Things have just been very stressful as of late and it's left me having trouble writing much at all for anything. I'm just seeing if anyone thinks I should continue the story or scrap it. I've been debating whether or not to but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? If I do continue ill probably delete this so that when I post an actual chapter it will still notify. :)


End file.
